Pellinor One shots
by Fallen-Petals15
Summary: A series of Pellinor one shots, from The Gift to The Singing
1. Pre The Gift: Long Walk Home

This chapter is a bit random. It is taken from the mind of one of those whom were in Gilmans cot as slaves. It doesnt really touch upon much and there are no spoilers it's just a little bit random!

* * *

Many say that hell is pain and fear. I disagree. Hell is much more; it is the repetitive monotony that fills your life when you wake up one morning doing the same old routine, going to the same old chores. It's when you stop to think you sigh and ask your self "Am I going to be doing this for the rest of my life?" You see? The only ones who've been through Hell and back are the only ones who truly understand…

For three years now I've been stuck in this stony hell. My home? Burnt! Destroyed in a great fire! "The survivors?" You ask…well they were: taken, robbed and then beaten to death. Lucky things! Many were sold as slaves in the market, girls sold as toys to those whom had no heart. Boys went to the factories making weapons for the new army that was rising. One arrogant sod decides to take over Edil-Amarandha and a whole load of people decide to follow him. Traitors! Why? I ask myself.

I mean the country doesn't need a king! It's been fine for the past five hundred years without a monarchy. Why change it now? He says he wants to show equality and that he understands us! Ha! I scream Ha! Do you want to know what he told us before burning us? … I'm from, by and for the people! You shall be safe from harm if you follow me!" Then he nodded to his minions who then proceed to destroy our town! Our hearts and our Haven. Selfish Hypocrite! Can you imagine the chaos if he does win? Not to mention the fact that his children would probably rule too.

No one! And I mean absolutely no one. Blind, Deaf or tortured would help him procreate. Hopefully the line would die, we'd all laugh it off and then we can get back to our lives. That would take a while though I suppose. To get back to our havens; our home. We're not going to be able to run all the way. It'll be slow, baby steps. Our country will be like a new born; crying at the indignity of being born again. Lost and Unsure.

Yes we'll get back home. It will be a long walk. Tough but only a few may make it. But we will. I believe everyone is building up their strength too. Strength for the long walk home.

* * *

Please leave a review, but no Flames please and annomynouse reviews are allowed


	2. The Gift: Mind of a Tree

**Hi guys many of you have already reviewed the first chapter and believe that its complete!! However I will add random chapters about whenever.**

**Contains: CROW AND RIDDLE SPOILERS!!**

**This is seriously random and please take note that I was EXTREMLY hyped up on Coke-a-cola and other fizzy drinks!! It is in the POV of a Tree!! and if you want to try and guess when and which book!! Any POVs you want me to do please dont hesitate to ask!!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing all characters are Alison Croggons!!**

* * *

The sound of nothing but the wind, leaves and woodland was peacefully quiet and calming. Swaying to a lost melody; charmed upon me by bards of the old, permitted myself and my brethen to help those whom venture into these dark, dank forests. It has been many Winters since our help was needed however. Not since a great and terrible warmth spread over the mountain tops has anyone ever used this shelter. But still the bards' magic sings strong, through our leaves and in the air around us.

Comical are the birds' 'voices' as they banter on our branchers and in the sky. It reminds us that someday it wont just be birds that use our branches for safety. That we will be needed again! That there is always a bright light filled day, even after the darkest and stormiest of nights.

From far off something disturbed the forest's floor. Inconsideratly snapping twigs and killing small bugs that lay under the ground. The voices were deeper than the birds. They were also longer, less frequent and less insistant than the birds too!

Finally the source of the voice came through the thicket of bushes and thorns. The sight tartled me, both had dark hair with bright eyes (Witches I believed), both wary of each other yet still talking loudly. The sight of them warmed the roots that lay deep under the ground. I sensed a burden upon them both and neither of them quite understood how broken both of them were. To have lost loved loved ones is a terrible agony as nothing can compare. Maybe they can find themselves in each other.

Suddenly their sacks were put on the ground and both sat heavily and tired in our small comforting haven. It wasnt until instruments were brought out that the simmering light surrounding them was noticed.

Bards!!

was the last thing I thought before I drowned in their music. From then on I could tell that the light could hope once more!!

* * *

**Please review and Tell me what you think!! Even 2 words heck even 1 word is great!! :-) **

**A shout out to all pellinorites without an account. I ALLOW ANNOMYNOUS REVIEWS!! (Means you can review account or not!!)**

**Thanks.**


	3. The Riddle: Storm dog Owl boats

Okay this is my first ever story of any kind I have written. So please Praise and criticise constructively. 

It's a POV with a twist! It's the scene when Maerad sings to the storm dog. From the Storm dog's POV!! (Oh and I'm calling it Stormy!!)

_Stupid... little...Big-headed_ A great clap of thunder applauded, the sky underneath stormy, as a great white light lit up the sea below sending visions of the deep onto the surface. Stormy was tired. Tired and annoyed. Once again he was being sent over the sea to look for a small boat, The Owl. Stormy hated water!! It was too big and too deep for his small tiny mind to comprehend, yet here King Arkan of the winter plains had sent him. What in the name of all things Loud and thundery was an owl playing at, pretending it was a boat!

Now stormy was not often in a bad mood. Hey he LOVED making it thunder and lightening, and purposefully destroying towns with his murderous clouds. Above land! He hated be bossed around and the water. Of coarse this is exactly what Arkan had done!

Therefore, he had been angry when he set off and produced his worst storm yet. He hadn't meant to attack and cause distress to a little boat, sailing towards him. He hadn't seen it. He was sulking! 

When the little boat people started firing long white things at him, he was upset, it hurt. So crying out in pain he went over the boat but since he had forgotten to calm his storms, they had kept firing long white pointy things at him. 

Then they started yelling abuse at him, he couldn't understand it but he got the gist. _Life is so unfair!!_ Stormy retaliated. Then suddenly a boat persons tone changed. Stormy was amused so he turned around to look into the eyes of the very foolish boat person. (He was always taught to look his victims in the eye when he was going to kill them. It was polite!) However when he turned around he found the boat person string into his own eyes and stormy understood that the boat person meant no harm. The boat person was forgiving him. It was like being hugged!! The winds lessened as the persons smoothing voice filled the air, he couldn't understand he, but the sound was like a balm. 

His clouds soon disappeared and he left them alone, searching for the very foolish owl playing boats!


	4. The Riddle: Hulls, Bards and Rabbits?

**Hey Peeps This is the Hulls PoV of In The riddle. **

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review, you dont need an account. Flames are welcome. Please tell me if I bored you to death or not. Thanks

Careful!! I scolded my self as I was hiding behind some bushes; even the quietest of sounds seemed to echo in these vast green spears. I had seen nothing but the winding of a brown snake in between the tall grasses an either side and the occasional red herring fly past. The sun was beating down upon me as I sat here, behind the bush, fulfilling my duties. I can't complain, I suppose, I've always wanted a tan.

A couple of stones and a very palpable sense of contained and unschooled magery suddenly filled the air. I could hear somebody talking, a girl, but they were too far away for me to hear the precise words. I could however here the reply,  
"No there on no bandits in Thorold my friends"  
I stifled my laughter, First friends hurt you, I know that from experience, and secondly, they were right there are no bandits in Thorold, just Hulls!

Well I don't wish to go unnoticed I sent the force of my will against their minds and waited for the response. I swore as I looked at the ferns that I was hiding behind as they were covered in black throngs. Dead! No response? I shot them a mind strike again, this time I got their attention. Two men and women stood in front of me, one had dark blue eyes and glowed as energy from the girl with long dark hair joined his. The other one was not needed. I threw another bolt of energy towards them, the connected magaries lifted their swords, and put up a strong field, the other one fell to ground. Bruised and cracked. Time itself seemed to slow as the three of us left standing began to bubble in adrenaline.

Rather rudely I was hit but it didn't matter, my hand went to my pocket not my sword. Sending back a blast of power after I recognised the pattern. After sharing insults I decided to add "Oh I have heard of your prowess. A promising beginner, but no more than a beginner. You do not think Cadvan will help you do you. Not with his useless magery."

I moved before any more words could be brandished. As fast as a bolt of lightening. I shot a bolt of terribly majestic darkness at Maerad of Pellinor, and I drew my sword and attacked Cadvan with it. The girl doubled in agony, but I did not care, Cadvan was a keen fighter, I was still better but his skills almost matched mine! Parrying and brandishing I managed to slice his arm, it was bleeding. A lot. I very nearly caught Cadvan and made him topple but he just flipped upside-down and landed back on his feet (Like a gymnast!) I was almost dies-armed but I too sprang back up.

Suddenly a bright powers neither dark nor light, almost...fey, that seemed to influence my actions. Sudden warmth, as though burning form the inside of myself, chilled me and then, all of a sudden, I got a close up of a very large boot! Now then this boot seemed to have much power, so I started attacking it! It stumbled, and then righted, I bit down hard on the bone of this boot and held firm!

A sudden forced grabbed my ears, and two large round eyes filled with amusement, laughter, relief, secrets and light looked into my own. Words that I could not comprehend were spoken and I felt a hand release me. A gust of air made me tremble and a sharp thwack! To my neck clouded my senses. Immense pain was the last I felt before I drifted to the shadows. The pain I thought would leave stayed with me, why did it stay? Was a question that will take me an eternity to find the answer to ran through my head!

**XXX-FP-XXX**


	5. The Crow: Spoiler Zelika

** Hey guys this in an extract of Zelikas POV in the Crow, its at the end and is the last time Hem "Talks" to her. Please dont read if you havnt read the Crow! The italic parts are Hem Talking. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The white haze lifted off Zelika's eyes, and she was no longer on her back, a broken spirit. Walking through a humongous field, with screams coming form the shadows, laughter, joyous shouts, and calls came from unseen people. Zelika smiled and looked around, She was finally at peace, it was sad, she thought, and that she had been unable to save her brother. A weight descended onto her shoulders. Looking down at her feet she saw hem, He was safe! However, why was he crying?

Zelika new hem was crying because of the way he stood almost perfectly still as though frozen in time. She strained her ears to try and catch what he was saying.._."Goodbye Zelika"_ She stopped trying so hard to listen and crouched down on the ground, she felt tears come into her eyes and blurred this new strange world around her, She felt so very alone, and craved for somebody or something familiar. _"I was going to marry you marry you, you know, when we grew up. It won't happen now. Maybe it wouldn't have happened anyway. But I want you to no that."_ Zelika stood up with sudden force she almost fell over again. Hem, it just occurred to her Loved her! He was he first friend, the only one she ever trusted after the deaths of her family. In addition, he loved her! Zelika's heart skipped, Oh how she wished she could run up to him and kiss his small mouth, to tell him that she too loved him and wouldn't hesitate in saying yes to marry him.

What would her parents say if they ever knew? Don't go getting pregnant too soon!! Are you sure he's right material for our warrior clan darling?! Come let's go find you a dress to wear! Zelika smiled at these thoughts, and, cheering up a little she sniffed and polished her palms and strode of towards the sunny side of the field. There she found a strange bard, Dernhil, She asked him if she was dead yet. However, sadly he told her that they were on some sort of limbo and must wait for the Fire-Lily to send them on, by breaking Sharma's curse of painfully immortal being.

Zelika decided that she quite liked this bard and told him all about her life in Baldha, The way the birds hummed and hovered up high in the trees and the purplish orange glow that made the land and twisted colours as it set and rose in the sky. The way the houses had stone floors. The silk and velvet curtains hung lazily by window panes and door frames. The way her mothers smooth clear voice would welcome her into the day and her father's Deep booming gentle voice would tell her, her schedule for the day. The way her brothers would tease and taunt her by calling her skinny cat! Then she moved onto the lessons themselves, She had one main teacher, His hard, painful voice would tell her every day how little she had improved, how unworthy she was to her clan, how bad her spelling and Sudderain were. She paused at that memory and laughed slightly as she remembered the Irony of it, since he came from Pellinor and was the first into the Sudderain.

She grew serious as she remembered the smell of war and battle, cried as her last words to her father and her tutor were words of hatred, How her mother had called he back but she kept running. How she watched as the dog soldiers tore her brothers into shreds. The screams and torments she ran from. The hiding in a bush until survivors had passed. The stealing form the market in Turbansk and the sweet, kind caring, whole-yet-broken lonely little lad she met, the first who saw her for how she was. The strange bard whom loved her in his own Knowing way. The fall of Turbansk and the many fights and hardships with Irk and Saliman. The way into Nal-Ak-Burat and the way the second gate had brought a little healing to her tattered soul. She told him of the tests and how she found a connection of understanding and loneliness, of joy, and of love with the lost little lad from Pellinor and minor bard of Turbansk. The small little tree-man Cai had kept harping on about. The adrenaline rush of a dangerous adventure. The hurt from finding her enslaved brother. The pain of her right side and the great wonderment of revenge, hope, happiness, and friendship she had found.

While waiting for the Fire-Lily she felt a new peace wash over her as her eyes once-again closed and she snuggled into Dernhil; the calm and quiet understanding and all-knowing. Her life she thought had been Happy, Sad, Horror-filled, and Adventurous, rowdy and dangerous. however, no-matter whom she was with or where she was at, she had always managed to find some sort of light to hold onto.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading. Please review, you dont need an account. Flames are welcome. Please tell me if I bored you to death or not. Thanks**

**XXX-FP-XXX**


	6. After The Crow: Accused

**Hi guys many of you have already reviewed the first chapter and believe that its complete!! However I will add random chapters about whenever.**

**Contains: CROW AND RIDDLE SPOILERS!!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing all characters are Alison Croggons!!**

* * *

A golden glow swam through the white lace drapes that hung in front of the window. A soft smell of freshly baked bread crept through the door's oaken frame. Today the birds sang laments for the dead. One year ago today, the death of Ilar of Lirigon was heeded through out the schools of Annar, casting a dangerous shadow of doubt about the fire-lily. Was she truly the saviour of the light? Were Enkir's words and accusations possible?

Only those of Innail and Thorold stood by Elednor. Only those of Innail were here today. Turbansk had fallen foul of the dark's claws and there was no-one left form Pellinor.

Today, outside, of her room, Cadvan, Saliman, Hem, Malgorn and Silvia, sat. The flower's colours and beauty escaped them as their minds were in deep thought and bitter sorrow. The court yard was filled with whispers.

Hem sat quietly, sullenly. Refusing to believe his sister – his kind, caring, brave sister – Had done anything wrong. However, if she had? Well then there was a perfectly good reason for it. They just couldn't catch it. Like smoke, it was there you could see it, but you can't catch it.

Cadvan whispered to Silvia and Saliman. Knowing the accusations to be true but wishing that they weren't.

Saliman was thinking. Delving into any thought, statistic, or ounce of logic that would help his best friend's love. And his friend too.

Silvia was weeping. Maerad was her second daughter, one of the reasons her life actually meant something. She wouldn't accept anything until the decision on Maerad's innocence was made.

Malgorn sat, his back resting on the bench, as he drowned out Cadvan's words. He looked through the window, into the room. A lost child sat. Her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped securely around the blue fabric that covered her legs. It was as though she was holding herself together. As though she was trying to keep the light from escaping.

The glassy, blue eyes were staring at a painting of a family on the wall. Malgorn couldn't quite shake the feeling that she was not truly seeing, but rather, walking inside herself. Searching for who she truly was.

Then her eyes locked with his, empty and all seeing, at once. Unnerved, Malgorn couldn't help but feel sorrow and pity for her. A unexplainable feeling of protectiveness washed over him, urging him to hug her and whisper words of comfort in her ear, as she wept her sorrows and fears.

Sadly no-one was able to go into the room. The bards around her window stopped others form staring. Malgorn made do with a simple, smile. A warm smile that held friendship and fatherly love combined. In surprise the girl smiled back. A small seed of hope growing in her eyes, she turned back towards the painting of the family. This time, truly seeing it.

As Malgorn and the others by the window left, to go to sit in the court, they looked at the girl in the window. Still smiling, still filled with hope.

* * *

**Please review and Tell me what you think!! Even 2 words heck even 1 word is great!! :-) **

**A shout out to all pellinorites without an account I ALLOW ANNOMYNOUS REVIEWS!!**

**Thanks.**


End file.
